Failing To See
by Bob-The-Magic-Fish
Summary: Abby wants to tell someone something, but they can't see that, Ziva has secrects to tell, but nobody's looking her way and Tony doesn't know how to tell someone how he feels. rated K for safety, subject to change. Mainly centered around Abby and Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS, its characters, or anyone else who turns up from any other TV program, and any resemblance to real life people, although total cool, it is also a total coincidence.**

Darkness occupied the room, the light of dawn still a couple of hours away. Her constant companion was asleep, the silence echoing around the room.

Her thoughts drifted back and back, right back to when they'd met, her first day working for him.

Stairs were boring too much effort was required. Lifts however were worse, there really wasn't anything to do in them. But that is why she carried the blue bouncy ball in her bag. So stepping into the lift she pulled it out and started to bounce on the floor, the jolt of the lift as it started to move making it bounce off target. It hit the wall and then the floor and so on until she caught it.

The lift stopped; glancing at the display she found that it wasn't her floor, but the floor two up from her's.

As the doors opened she saw a grey haired man, cup of coffee in his hand, and another slightly shorter man behind him with sandy blonde hair. They got into the lift, the grey haired guy glancing at the lit button, before looking at her.

After that he'd introduced himself and the other man, who'd left later that year after he got a better job with MI5 in Britain. The odd email still came through from him. She hadn't heard much from him after Kate had died.

Kate, now there was an interesting meeting of two totally different women.

She had been at work not paying much attention to him, unaware that he had anyone with him. He cleared his throat and she turned around.

"This is Kate, she's been put in my team. Please be nice to her." He'd smiled at her and quickly exited and dashed up the stairs.

By the end of the day they'd become best of friends. Then Ari had killed her. And then there was all that with Ziva. She'd been brilliant at keeping the fact that Deputy Director David- how many D's does one man need? - Was her father. It was like that tongue twister contest that chip-company had set up. Chip, he'd gotten there just as she'd finish wrapping him up.

He'd run into the lab just as she'd sat down and thought about what to do next. There was no argument about whether she was to have an assistant now.

Glancing to her left she saw the clock display. It was 03.47, there'd be nothing on the telly and she wasn't bored enough to watch it anyway. She decided to get up, it was clear she was not going back to sleep. Yesterday's clothes were still on the footboard of the bed. It was slowly getting lighter now, but not much.

She acted on autopilot, grabbing her keys, leaving the house, not bothering to lock the door. The drive was short, the roads pretty much empty at this hour. There were still a few cars in the car park, his among them.

No one was surprised to see her; the early morning starts had become the usual long ago. She didn't even bother going down to her lab, instead she went straight up to the bullpen. As the doors opened she saw him.

"Abby go home, you work for far too long."

"No, I've got all these to work through." She'd pointed to a pile of bank and phone records.

"Sod them, Abby, go home. Before you collapse from exhaustion." She'd admitted defeat and gone. He followed soon after.

**AN 2:**** Anyone able to guess what is going on? Anyone able to guess who or what Abby's consent companion is? If I get two correct guesses then I will up date!**


	2. Chapter 2

His face betrayed how tired he was, his eyes struggling to focus even with the hated glasses. He didn't look up at the sound of the lift, in fact no one did. When she walked over to his desk and put his coffee down, he looked up and she smiled at him. Then she handed the other coffees to McGee, Tony and Ziva, all of whom looked as dead as Gibbs did.

"Umm, thanks Abs." McGee seemed unable to focus entirely upon her, so she forced him to take a gulp of coffee before going back over to Gibbs desk, leaving McGee spluttering.

"Its ok, you all look as if you need it."

She thought for a moment then said, "By the way Charlotte phoned, again, and asked if you'd finished using Harry's saw. Apparently he's slept around for the last time."

"Oh, right." Tony flinched and took a long sip of coffee; McGee was coughing too much to hear so missed the comment and Ziva just stopped herself from laughing. Instead she slopped coffee down herself. She blushed and dived into her drawer to retrieve another top. She rushed off to the ladies, Tony's laughing following her. Abby took advantage of the empty seat and sat down.

She looked at Gibbs who looked back, and then signed something. She smiled; he'd asked her if she was feeling better. She signed back that she was and asked if he had thought about bed in the last thirty-two hours.

"You know that I have."

"So why not come home?"

"Because-"

"And don't give me any crap about work. If its work related I don't want to know." And added more in sign language; 'You know I wanted to talk to you!'

"Well then I have no excuse, for which I am sorry." He looked at her face, into her eyes, and sighed. "You're angry, aren't you?"

"Too right I am!!!"

"DiNozzo! Is there any particular reason you are listening to our conversation?" Tony looked up and saw the permission to leave written across Gibbs' face, so quickly got up and rushed off somewhere.

"Why'd you do that? You know why I'm here so early."

They carried on sitting in silence, punctuated by the odd cough from McGee. Neither Ziva nor Tony reappeared.

Abby got up and walked round the desk to Gibbs and sat on the edge of his desk. He took one of her legs and looked at the bruise on it.

"Some weirdo woman pushed her trolley into me, she said sorry, but the fact she said it to the freezer didn't help. And then her husband came up and took her glasses off of her and replaced them with different ones. Turns out she was basically blind without her 'normal' ones on, so it didn't help when she wore her reading glasses. Either way she still insisted on apologising to the freezer for apologising to it instead of me." Gibbs smirked.

He glanced up at her, and she looked as asleep as he felt. He pushed her foot off of his knee, got up and took her hand, pulling it gently. She slid off the desk and the pair sat on the floor together. Hand in hand, Abby with her head resting on Gibbs' shoulder, they fell to sleep together.

**AN: Hey people!! Thank you to the two who took a guess at Abby's secret. Unfortunately all three guesses were wrong, but hey ho, life goes on! So there you go and I have embedded another clue. More on Ziva next time.**


End file.
